Naruto and the ultimate swords
by Grubke15
Summary: naruto starts out young and gets attacked 3 life changing things happen abilites a friend and a parent
1. Chapter 1

As he slowly walked down the ally he looked back at his attackers. They were holding broken bottles and smelled of sake. They slowly started moving towards him when a girl with brown hair and hair buns walked by. She looked down the ally and gasped "what are you doing" she exclaimed! And she ran at the drunks just to get grabbed and held by one of them.

"Be still little girl were killing the demon" said one of the drunks.

Naruto got an angry look on his face he quickly he looked around and grabbed a length of pipe. Then ran with speeds unbelievable for a seven year old or most seasoned genin and even some chunin and bashed one of the drunks in to another with the length of pipe. With only two standing they grabbed the girl and said

"Come any closer and the girl gets it" Naruto froze instantly worried about the girl who tried to help him. Then he got stabed in the gut by a small piece of the bottle and the girl gasped. The drunk that was holding her laughed and threw her against the wall and she blacked out. A yellow flash appeared just before Naruto got hit and quickly took out the thugs/drunks. Just before Naruto clasped from blood loss he found himself looking in to the same piercing blue eyes as his.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the third hokage smiling down on him. "Well I want to know what happened but I can guess it has something to do with the death hold you have on that scroll." Naruto looked down at his hand and then looked at the third "ok, ok I can take a hint" he walks out and Naruto stares at then opens the scroll and read what it said

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you're reading this your up by now most likely it's only been a few hours. I was the one who took you and that girl to the hospital and tonight night at midnight I need you to meet me in the forest behind training grounds 7. I will explain things there._

_-your father Minto_

Naruto sat there with tears streaming down his face as the third came in with a worried expression on his face. By this time Naruto had started to finish crying and there was only an occasional tear going down his face. He looked up at the third and had a smile and not the fake smile he usually wore he had a true smile on and it shocked him for a second. Then Naruto asked "who's the girl who arrived with me at hospital?"

"She's Tenten an academy student why?"

"I wanted to thank her for something."

"Hmmm go to room 15."

"Thanks old man" he said as he walked out of the room. The third had a thoughtful look on his face as he left. With a forgotten scroll in his hand

 ::


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night at seven pm.

Ten started to wake up to a smiling nurse "I see your getting better"  
"What happened?"  
"There was an attack your parents have been informed and will be by later to pick you up" she looked in the corner and her face quickly turned to one of discussed "Security". Two burly looking men came in and kicked the chair a bright blond haired boy in a small orange jump suit was sitting in.

"What happened? What's going on?" Naruto said quickly and then the two burly men grabbed him and started to take him away. He screamed at the top of his lungs "hey the old man said I could visit her!"

"Yeah right" said the guard "you just want to finish the job you little demon"

"No he's right I said he could" said the third hokage.

"Hokage sama" said the guards

"Now leave or I have to punish you for speaking of that."

"Yes sir" and they quickly left the room the hokage turned to Naruto and said "talk now because you have a meeting to go to" and then handed the scroll the Naruto "and don't worry about it it's the truth" he smiled and left the room with a knowing look on his face.

Naruto smiled then turned to Tenten "hi I'm Naruto" he said "your Tenten right"

She nodded "how did you know?" she asked.

"The old man told me" he said simply shrugging.

"I-I want to thank you for saving me" she stuttered because her head started to have a few throbs of pain.

"No it's my fault you got hurt" he said sadly "and so I'm sorry and besides I'm not the one who saved you"

She stared at him confused "then who did?" she asked the pangs throbbing a little more.

Naruto looked torn "I can't say" he said quickly noting the disappointment on her face. "at least not yet as soon as I can I'll tell you every thing I promise and I don't go back on my word." He said with a huge grin but Tenten could tell there was a deep sadness in his eyes but there was a growing hope even as they sat there talking. "Well I can tell you're tired so here" Naruto placed his hand on Tentens head and she instantly felt better "you'll be fine but you still need some rest. He started to leave but turned back and said "I'll be back tomorrow o and don't tell any one what I did to your head either."

Then he left and she felt something in her stomach and her face heated up. And she wondered 'what is this feeling' she tired to shrug it off and laid back down and let sleep take her over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was excited but that was an understatement he was ecstatic. As he walked the outskirts of the village he quickly arrived at the seventh training ground and had a half an hour left. So he sat down and did the only thing he knew really well. He sent out small chakra pulses and felt every thing around him. He always has felt chakra signatures. Even little ones so he took time to study them. And very quickly he was able to send undetectable pulses for a good two miles. But he couldn't sense people who didn't use chakra so he couldn't sense the villagers but when he did this he was in his own little world but it's not all that little every time he used this ability it got more powerful. Then a light came with in his range and it was moving fast. Naruto could tell the persons power was suppressed but Naruto knew he was strong. So Naruto hid quickly. Hoping that it was who he thought it was and when the figure came in to the clearing. The forth hokage was standing there. So Naruto quickly memorized the chakra signature. And stepped out in to the clearing and gasped he knew instantly that this was the same man who saved him. Because he was looking in to the same eyes as before, his eyes. And then he spoke "A-are you Minto?"

"Nervous?" Minto asked. Naruto nodded. Minto chuckled "don't be I won't hurt you. Before we get started I'm sure you have some questions so let's get cracking."

Naruto thought "I have five questions. You are the forth right?" he nodded "then what happened when you killed the kyuubi?" his face darkened

"I couldn't kill the kyuubi I could only seal it and" he faltered "I had to seal it in you"

"No, no way"

"Naruto?"

"No no no no that's why everyone hates me I'm the kyuubi I…" but before he could continue. _Slap. _Naruto looked up to see a mad Minto.

"Listen to me right now you are not the kyuubi not now not ever you are a jailer and don't ever forget it"

Naruto smiled "thanks dad" now it was Mintos turn to look to look stunned.

"After all I've done you'll still call me dad"

"Well yea you're my dad no matter what I want to have you around."

Minto starts to tear up "thank you and don't worry I'll tell you every thing and I mean _everything_"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok I am a lazy person sometimes so instead of going through the conversion of Naruto and Minto I'm going to explain things as the story goes on so on with the story. O And I've been getting a few complaints and to let you know I will most likely rewrite this when I'm done and put more detail into it. And I might turn this in to a harem.**_

_The next day_

Naruto was walking around I circles. The rug in his apartment had a circle from walking so much. Suddenly he stoped and the plan of what to do. And first things first time to go see Tenten.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Naruto ran in to the hospital he right in to a surprised Tenten. Quickly picking himself up then helping her he heard a voice say. "So who's this Tenten?" her father asked knowing full well who he was.

"Dad this is Naruto he's the one who saved me"

"Really! O thank you for saving our daughter!" said Tenten's mother

"It was no problem do you guys mind if we go play at the park?"

"Sure you guys go and have a good time" Tentens mom said

"Thanks mom" she said grabbing Narutos hand and dragging him away

"Be back for dinner" she called shaking her head

"Well at least she's in good hands"

"Yea" he agreed grudgingly "she will"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours before sunset

"So Tenten what do your parents do for a living?"

"They run a weapon shop and that's what helped me decide my dream"

"So what's your dream?"

"To be a weapons master and be a great kunoichi like my idol Tsunade"

"Well I bet that you make it" flashing his foxy grin

"Thanks Naruto" she said with small unnoticeable blush

"Hey Tenten today's been the greatest day of my life but we wont be able to see each other for a while" he said sadly

"What why?"

"Lets just say that I need to go on a trip but I promise you that I'll be back in time to join the academy even though you're a year older I hope we see each other there" then he looked at the sun finely setting "looks like our time is up see you in a year Tenten"

Then he walked slowly in to the setting sun. Tenten sighs and then looks up to see Naruto running back "he he wrong way" than quickly jogs away. Tenten giggles. 'Its going to be quite with out him around' and she gets up and walks home.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten started her second year of school next week and she was wondering when Naruto was coming back. It had been a little more than a year since she had last seen the energetic blond and it was starting to show. She spaced off in class and her chores were becoming sloppy. Not to say she was friendless but she had just clicked with Naruto. Her parents only had one thought 'I hope he gets back soon to snap her out of this'. But they didn't expect that him coming back would cause a whole new set of problems for their nine-year-old daughter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To Naruto this was one of the gladdest and saddest moments of his life. He was happy that he was finally coming back to the village sad because his fathers' time was finally up in this world. His deal with the death god had only allowed him a short amount of time and he had to go yesterday. That was the only way for Naruto to get trained by his father. He under stood that but he didn't have to like it. By now he was finally in sight on the gates and ran full speed there, which would scare a lot of people, the guards were no exception. When he stopped, to the guards it seamed to them like he appeared out of nowhere. And caused the guards to jump and hit there heads on the top of the booth. Naruto laughed and shock his head. 'I thought chunin would be better than that.' And with that he headed to the hokage tower.

000000000000

The hokage was facing his worst enemy. The worst enemy of all hokage, Paper work. A small child with blond hair walked in and said " your anbu suck old man" with a smile the hokage replied. "Not every one is as good as you at stealth naruto." They both smiled.

_I'm sorry every its really short but my computer crashed and this is all I could recover ill try to write more soon no promises. _


End file.
